The present invention generally relates to semiconductor processes and, more particularly, to a method for singulating die from a wafer in furtherance of fabricating light emitting diodes.
Although saw dicing has traditionally been effectively used for singulating dice it has given way to singulation processes employing different methods. For example the laser has replaced the mechanical saw to avoid the deleterious effects of vibration and particulate contaminates generated by saw dicing. Edge defects that often occurred as a result of saw dicing are avoided, as are micro-cracks.
Laser cutting may be employed with a cleaving process such that the laser is used to form a trench in the wafer, but does not cut completely through the wafer. A cleaving process is implemented to complete the singulation process after formation of the trench. Often the laser cutting process leaves a residue on the die formed from the singulation process. The residue may prove problematic to the desired operation of optical semiconductor dice, such as light emitting diodes. These and other limitations may be exist with the conventional cleaving process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for singulating dice.